It Begins
It Begins is the first stage of World War VI. It is the march of the bloons towards the Monkey Kingdom, and the attempt to break into the Kingdom by destroying the Wall. However in reality, it is so that 90% of the remaining Bloon army can invade via an overhead fleet of blimps, while the monkey forces are distracted. Completing this gives you 2,000 xp and 20 Monkey Money. It is unlocked after the completion of Assassinate the Leader.Takeover is unlocked after this. Opening * A row of monkeys will be standing on the Great Wall of Monkeys, with binoculars, looking at the horizon. * The screen will then show an incoming wave of undetected camo bloons, which have guns connected to them. (The bloons can use them thanks to modern technologies and the power of the Bloon Leader.) * One bloon will fire at the leader of the monkeys, who will fall off the wall, dead. The monkeys on the wall start to panic, and the second-in-command, a powerful mage, will leap onto the wall and use a spell. * The spell releases a cloud of smoke that reveals the camo bloons. The bloons, however, will make an energy wall via a modified shield generator, and fire their guns at the Great Wall of Monkeys. Gameplay * There are two walls on the map, one on the left, the Great Wall of Monkeys, and one on the right, the Bloons Energy Wall. * At the beginning of the mission, you have 2500 cash. * You must buy towers(No special agents!). These towers will go from the GWoM to the BEW. Meanwhile, bloons will be doing the same. You can not buy villages or farms. And due to no water, no buccaneers either. * Sniper monkeys on the GWoM will attack the advancing bloons, which are getting stronger, whilst gun-using bloons do the same to your monkeys. Each shot deals 3 damage to monkeys and bloons. If you buy a sniper it will go on the GWoM. * The non-snipers you buy will deal damage when they get within 50 pixels. Same for the bloons. * Each wall has 500 hp. Reds deal 1 damage to your wall, blues do 2, greens 3 and so on. Bloons fire every two seconds. Monkeys do what they do in normal games. You can upgrade towers while they are advancing. Upgrades have the same effect as in normal games. Range increases increase the distance required to 100, then 150 for the second upgrade. Each tower has the same health as in a normal game. * You also have a 15 minute time limit. Tactics * Range increases are nice. * I suggest getting a super monkey ASAP. * Only upgrade if you really want to. DO NOT UPGRADE IF YOUR TOWER IS LOW ON HEALTH. Closing Winning * The monkeys will be seen destroying the energy wall, and begin popping the rest of the bloons. * However a weird bloon that looks like two rainbows fused together will float down and attack the monkeys. The bloon will destroy many monkeys, then attack the wall. * The powerful mage will attack, but will be defeated easily. The monkey protect him, but the Great Wall is being destroyed! * It will then go to the next mission in the World War VI saga. Losing * The same as above, but with the GWoM being damaged and the energy wall not being destroyed. * It will also show the powerful mage being killed, the bloons advancing further onwards and the words "GAME OVER" on your screen. Category:Special Missions